


Middle names

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Middle Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they have middle names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle names

Douglas Henry Charles Francis Cornelius Horatio Montague Montgomery Richardson XXVIII pretended he had nothing to hide.

Martin Brian Crieff let him pretend, though Google had told him many months ago.

Carolyn Victoria Knapp-Shappey was saving it for blackmail.

Arthur Elvis Shappey could, as it happened, keep a secret.


End file.
